


Just the Beginning of Everything

by oozmakappa



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oozmakappa/pseuds/oozmakappa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a start for everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Beginning of Everything

It started in a bar.

Servando was draining beer like nobodies business and flirting with the pretty blonde bartender. Leaving Alex all alone on the other side of the bar. Alex, who was clearly annoyed by the situation, was trying to get rid of a creepy, drunk man who was clearly trying to get her to go home with him. 

Hope and Carli were talking in the corner nursing their beers. Obviously being the more responsible people within the group, they took it upon themselves to get the team back to the hotel safely. So they tried to remain as sober as possible. 

Hope had been watching Alex out of the corner of her eye from some time now. And noticed as she got up to go outside the bar. Hope quickly got up and followed her to the exit.

As Hope approached Alex, she could hear the younger girl crying. 

"Hey"  
"Hey, Hope"  
"Are you ok?"  
"Yeah, just a little annoyed"  
"With who? If you don't mind me asking?"  
"Servando" Alex managed to get out before she started bawling.

Hope, unsure what to do, put a comforting arm around the forwards shoulder. Who then immediately rotated and started crying into Hope's chest. The keeper held her there until she sensed the younger girl was nearly done with her tears. 

"What happened?" Hope asked  
"He broke up with me" 

The silence that followed was briefly interrupted by the small sniffs that followed the statement.

"I thought he just needed some space. So, I didn't fight it. But he doesn't seemed sad at all and is already flirting it up with the bartender" Alex continued. 

Almost on cue Servando walked out of the bar with a pretty young brunette. Who was giggling madly at something he just said as he escorted her to his car. And drove off. 

This caused for another round of tears. 

"I want to go back to the hotel" was Alex's latest proclamation. Hope just nodded her head and said she would be right back because she had to get her stuff from inside. 

As Hope entered she didn't notice the drunk man that had been annoying Alex pass her towards the door. She quickly got her purse and jacket and made her way back to the door. 

When she got back outside. She was greeted by Alex's attempts to get the man to stop bothering her. Hope made her way over slowly until she saw the man grab Alex's hand and attempt to pull her with him. That's when Hope dropped her stuff and ran to the pair of people.

"Hey, let go of her!" Hope yelled  
"What are you her girlfriend?" The man retorted.  
"No" was the answer he got.  
"Then why don't you get your ass back inside the bar and let me show this girl a good time" 

That cut the end of Hope's patients. She punched him right in the face with her right hand. He stumbled backwards clearly shocked. He quickly recovered and charged her knocking her to the ground. Alex was to scared to move. Hope slowly returned to her feet and gingerly looked up at the man. Who had seemingly produced a Swiss Army knife from his pocket and was holdings it defensively in his hand. 

Alex saw it and quickly tried to pull Hope back not wanting her to get hurt or worse. Hope easily shrugged off the forward. Adrenaline coursing through her veins. The man charged again this time with a battle cry like yell. Which on any other occasion would have been comical. Hope quickly side stepped him and in the process kicked him in the face. Which caused him to fall on the ground in pain. Hope then kicked in the ribs and once again in the head. After their was no more struggle she had assumed he was unconscious she knelt down to remove the knife. 

As she bent down the man flipped over and swiped at her violently with the knife. Leaving a deep gash in her stomach. She quickly stomped on him again. 

That's when Alex grabbed her and dragged her to her car. Alex was somewhat forgotten mid fight as she ran to get help. So she had missed most of it. She called the police and told them a bar fight had broken out. But she had seen Hope and realized with the keeper's record they had to leave before help arrived. 

After Alex had managed to get in the car. She freaked out.

"Hope, Hope are you ok? I'm sorry! You're not hurt are. Oh my god!" 

All Hope could get out was "I'm fine take us back to the hotel"

And that's what Alex did. Once they arrived Alex escorted Hope to her room just to make sure she was ok. When the got inside Alex made sure to check Hope's hand. Which was already bruising. 

"Did you get hit anywhere?" She proceeded on asking.

"Yeah, I think he got me on my stomach"  
"Let me see"  
"I don't think that's necessary"  
"Well too bad it is necessary" 

Hope took off her jacket. And then her shirt. And that's when they knew things were bad. The blood could be seen through Hope's undershirt. Alex saw it first.

The red liquid seeping through the cloth was alarming. Hope was struggling to stand. She was dizzy at the sight of her own blood. Alex on the other hand was in a shocked calm and she went into overdrive.

The forward lightly pushed Hope on the bed and grabbed the first aid kit from the trainers room next door. When she returned she found Hope trying to get the shirt off, but was prevented by the weakness in her arms and the stickiness of the blood. Giving up, she fell back on the bed hard and whimpered in pain. Alex saw the hurt in the blue eyes of the keeper as she cut off the white undershirt with scissors. 

The next 10 min were painful for both women. Hope obviously was just in pain from the gash in her stomach and occasionally cried out because of it. Alex was in pain because she caused all of Hope's injuries. She wanted to mentally kick her self, but knew the seriousness of the occasion. Finally, the deep cut was cleaned and bandaged. Hope was so weak by the loss of blood. That she was barely was conscious. Done with the bandaging, Alex took a minute to look at the beautiful keeper asleep. However, the forward and the keeper were not rooming together Alex was with Lauren and Tobin with Hope. Alex left the room leaving a note to Tobin saying Hope wasn't feeling well and to maybe check on her. And with that she walked to her own room down the hall. 

When she arrived she quickly changed over and fell soundly asleep. Tired from the stressful night.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue? First fanfic. Prompts are welcome for every USWNT pairings.


End file.
